


All That Matters

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Misfiguration, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Flashbacks/Memories, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Shiro's flashbacks don't matter, not to him; the only thing that does is making memories with Keith. Violence and torture warning for the mildly descriptive writing of Shiro losing his arm in the first few paragraphs. Please read with caution.





	

The straps on his wrists were cutting into his skin. They ached from constantly straining, trying to break free. The feeling of blood dripping off him onto the _tray_ – he wasn’t even laying on a _bed_ , they had him strapped to a _tray_ – made him uneasy and nauseous. He had to find a way to break away from this hell, to get to Matt and his Father and to get them _home_.  
  
That was going to prove easier said than done.  
  
A sharp pain ripped through Shiro’s shoulder and the astronaut threw his head back, screaming in agony. Turning his head, he saw the head of an electrical saw, whirring through his skin, muscle and flesh being ripped out by the turning blades, and he screamed again – more out of shock. Cackles rained down from the purple people – _no, no Shiro,_ _ **aliens**_ _, they’re_ _ **aliens**_ – watching him  
  
Pain quickly became excruciating, excruciating quickly became unbearable and then- Shiro shot upright, screaming as he grabbed at his shoulder, panting hard. There was a silence in the… _dark_ room. Peace. No whirring saw. No cackles. Only the confused groan of the person laying next to him slowly beginning to wake up.  
  
Shiro looked over at where Keith was laying, rubbing his eyes. “S-Shiro? You okay?”  
  
“Bad dream.”  
  
He looked away and moved so his feet were on the floor, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees. He held his head in his hands, breathing heavily. There was the small rustle of the blankets behind him, and then Keith was behind him. Arms wrapped around him, holding him closely. A smile on the bare skin of his shoulder, reciprocated on his own face.  
  
“What happened, Shiro-san?”  
  
Shiro stared at the floor between his fingers, taking a deep breath. “It was happening again. I could have sworn I saw them… saw them… my arm...”  
  
Keith didn’t press. Instead, he leaned over to gently press his lips to the jagged joint where the metal joined to Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro couldn’t help the smile passing over his lips.  
  
The feeling of the kiss disappeared, and Shiro didn’t have to look to know that Keith was kissing down his metal arm. If he imagined hard, he could feel brushes of lips, tentative pressure before it moved down. He could feel Keith’s soft lips; adorned by a generous amount of lip balm that he kept with him at all times. It would slip here, slip there, but he would keep going until he reached the back of the hand.  
  
Then, there were lips on his and Shiro closed his eyes to hold Keith close.  
  
This was _here_. This was _now_. There were always memories to be made with the man that meant the most in his life. His flashbacks meant nothing, especially not right now. They were nightmares, nightmares that plagued the day time.  
  
But this was what meant everything to Shiro.  
  
Right now, he was going to make memories with Keith; that’s all that mattered.


End file.
